Not Such A Greasy Git: The True Story of Severus S
by thehalfbloodgirl
Summary: Severus Snape meets Lily Evans one day at their town playground. They find out that Lily is a witch, and eventually go to Hogwarts together. The two of them became fast friends. However, in Hogwarts, they face challenges with jealous boys, lies and secret
1. Chapter 1

-1

It was a hot summers day, long before most people were awake. Young Severus Snape heads to the playground for some alone time. Severus had a terrible home life. His parents were at a constant disagreement about one thing or another. Needless to say, this made Severus a very shy boy. However, he had an uncommon gift. You see, young Severus was a wizard, likewise, his mother was a witch, and his father a muggle (not magical).

To take his mind off of his family, Sev goes over to the swing and glides his feet across the ground. He always enjoyed being alone. This all changed one fateful day.

A girl, the same age as Sev appeared at the playground. She was pale with vibrant red hair, and clear green eyes. Sev was dumfounded. He hid in the brush nearby immediately after seeing the girl.

She came back every day at the same time. Some days, she brought another person with her….on those days she seemed a little less free.

Sev was intrigued by this girl. He thought not only was she pretty, but she was different. She could do things that most girls in the area couldn't…almost like magic. It was a few weeks later when he actually approached the girl. He was getting tired of playing with rocks and being alone. He had no real friends, so he thought it wise to talk with her. Gaining the courage, he walked over. This didn't eliminate the fact that he was nervous. But, there was some immovable force that drew him to her. He knew since he saw her that he only wanted to get to know her better. Finally, when the two of them were alone, he made the move.

Severus approached the girl :H-h-hi….ermm…I'm…Severus…Serverus Snape"

"Hi! The name's Lily, Lily Evans. Nice to meet you" the girl, Lily, replied. "So, do you live around here"

"Oh, yeah, I do. Right down the road…you?" Sev answered anxiously. He was so glad he was finally talking to her.

"Yeah, I live down the road too. I just moved into that big stone house"

"No way!! I live just across the street! We should really!……Um..if you want to….get together sometime? That is , if you want to…" Sev was worried he said too much.

"Of course! Maybe I can get my parents to come over tonight. That would be fun." Lily said cheerfully. Sadly for the two, their parents never met, nor will they ever. To make up for this, they decided that they would meet every day at the playground. Some days, lily would bring her wretched sister, Petunia. On those days, Sev would just back off and hide in the brush. She always seemed so rude to poor Lily. One day when Petunia and Lily were playing, Sev observed Lily actually levitating some rocks she was playing around with. He was amazed. "Maybe she's a witch!" He thought. "In fact, I bet she is!" Sev, in the midst of his excitement burst out of the bushes.

"Who are you? And why were you in the bushes?? And were you watching us?" Petunia shrieked.

"Tunie! Calm down! This is my friend, Severus Snape" Lily said grasping Sev's arm. Severus' heart leapt with excitement at the sound of his name coming from Lily's mouth.

"So! He never answered my question. Were you watching us??" Petunia snapped.

"….no….not really. I was just…sitting. Is that a problem?" Petunia had nothing to say to this. "Lily!!" Snape blurted out.

"Yea Sev, what is it"

"I know this may sound crazy, but I think that….that…that you're a witch…" Severus said bashfully.

"WELL! I never! Lily, you said this boy was your friend?!?!?" Petunia shouted angrily.

"Please, Tunie, let him finish" Petunia gawked at her reply.

Sev was made nervous by all of Petunia's rude streaks. "W-w--well I mean…I saw you like…ermm…levitating things and such, and well…obviously a muggle can't do that…."

"That's it Lily! We're going home! Say good-bye to your little friend!" Petunia said as she stomped off, leaving Lily to follow.

"Please, Severus. Tell me more later. Don't worry, I'll come back" Lily said. "And don't worry about Petunia, she gets angry like that all the time. Lily smiled, and Sev smiled back. All he wanted was to know her better.


	2. Chapter 2

-1The next morning Severus and Lily met alone in the park.

"Severus, do tell me about this magic world" Lily said earnestly.

"Okay, just remember that all I say is true" Severus said. Lily nodded earnestly. "Well," he began, "it's a place where everyone is like you and me. All of the people have the ability to do magic. There's a school they all go to, Hogwarts. It's the best school around! We should be getting our acceptance letters soon."

"Oh! I'll really be going to a school about magic! This is unbelievable! Where is it…and…what will my parents think?" Lily was both excited and nervous.

"Yes, I'm excited about it myself. It's out beyond a magical barrier, where muggles, the people who can't do magic, can't go. So, it's sort of like a boarding school…in the sense that you live there, except on holiday when you can go home….and don't worry. I'm sure your parents will accept it and let you go. I mean…it's what's best for you" Sev said kindly.

"Haha..okay! When you put it that way….now I'm less nervous! Thanks Sev! " Lily smiled. "And I'm happy…you're going to be there! I'll know someone!" Sev blushed at this comment.

"Y-yeah….but we have to get in the same house. My family has all been in Slytherin….you should try to get into Slytherin Lily! Then we could….be…together…You see. Hogwarts has four houses. Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Slytherin is for the most cunning witches and wizards."

"That sounds great! I'll have to get into Slytherin then. What exactly do we learn in Hogwarts? Yes…I know we learn magic…but what?!"

"Well, that I'm not all sure about. I know we get to learn how to do potions…I know all about that. My mum taught me when I was younger…and Defense Against the Dark Arts…which sounds very interesting!" Severus said with excitement.

"Dark arts? What do you mean? There are evil witches and wizards?!" Lily sounded nervous again.

"Yes, there are. They look no different from normal witches and wizards. They use different types of dark magic, trying to take over the wizarding world. There are three curses they use a lot…a curse that controls you, a curse that tortures you and a curse…that kills you…bu--"

"We're going to be learning _those_?!" Lily broke in.

Snape laughed. "Of course not! We're learning to defend ourselves against those types of curses and dark magic. And besides, when there's an evil army of wizards, there's an equally powerful army of good witches and wizards" At this, Lily sighed with relief.

"_You'll_ never be evil…will you Severus?" Lily asked nervously.

"…No Lily I won't…especially if you don't want me to…" Sev blushed.

"Good!" Lily smiled. "So…if Hogwarts is separated from the erm…muggle world…how do we get there??"

"By train of course! My mum said there's a special platform at King's Cross station in London…platform 9 ¾ …it sounds odd yes, but I guess there is an enchantment on the wall in-between the two platforms. It's amazing really"

"Wow…I never would have imagined that! It's well hidden then isn't it…do we need…just regular school stuff? Like a backpack, notebooks and whatnot?"

"No, no regular school stuff at all" Sev replied. "You need standard wizarding things…a wand, some robes, cauldrons, spell books…"

"Spells?! I can't wait! We get to do _SPELLS_!" Lily said excitedly .

"Ha ha yes…spells…and you can bring an animal if you'd like to…owls, cats, toads and rats are allowed. I think I'm going to get an owl. That way, I can send mail to me mum…owl's are what we use to send messages" said Sev.

"…but where to we get all this? I can't get this all at a department store…"

"Oh there's a place…Diagon Alley…it has loads of wizard shops…you can get everything there. That's in London too" Sev answered.

"But my parents are…muggles…they can't get there…so how can I get in? I don't know where to go!" Lily sounded worried again.

"It's not a problem. You can go with me and my mum when we go! It will be…fun"

"That sounds great! I'll run that by my mum…how do I know I'm even getting into Hogwarts?"

"A letter will come soon. You'll get it…don't worry"

"Okay, so I shall tell my mum once I get my letter…I can't wait!"

"I know…neither can I…well…it's starting to get a little busy…we should be going home…" Sev said.

"Okay Severus! I can't wait to get my letter! See you tomorrow!" Lily said happily. She hugged Severus as she left, as Sev blushed and smiled to himself.

The next morning, they both received their Hogwarts letters.


	3. Chapter 3

-1This was the morning Severus and Lily received their Hogwarts letters. Lily gets out of bed, quietly, and early. She doesn't want to wake any of her family members up. Lily couldn't sleep all last night. All night she was thinking about what Severus said, getting her Hogwarts letter. Even though he had only mentioned it one day before, she decided to check the letter box. Sure enough, there was a letter addressed to Lily Evans, with the Hogwarts crest on the back. Lily squealed with excitement and ran off to the playground to wait for Severus.

However, not to Lily's knowledge, her sister Petunia had heard her outside checking the mail. Being the nosey person that she is, Petunia decided to follow her sister and see what was making her so excited. She sat quietly in the bushes at the playground, waiting for something to happen.

A few moments later, after Lily and the unwanted, unknown guest arrived, Severus came running onto the playground.

"Lily! Lily!" He shouted with excitement. "I've got my letter!"

"So have I! Oh Sev, I'm so happy!" The two hugged. "I'm actually going to Hogwarts! I can't wait to tell my parents!" At that moment Petunia burst out of the bushes.

"AHA! I knew something was up with you two! Now! What are those bloody letters? And what in God's name is a 'Hogwarts'?" Petunia shouted.

"Petunia?! When did you get here? Were you following me? Well if you were, that is really low of you. And why should you know about my business? AND why should you even care?" Lily was quite upset with her sister. They glared at each other; Lily with her big, vibrant green eyes, and Petunia with her common, pale eyes.

"That, Lily is none of your business! But, that letter is my business too! If mum and dad can know what it is, than well…so…can…I!" Petunia said in her usual shrill voice. Sev sat back and observed the feuding sisters.

Lily sighed. "Well if you must know…I guess I really am a witch…I got my acceptance letter to Hogwarts this morning. Hogwarts is a school for witches and wizards. I'm going to be going…to a magic school from now on…" Lily gave in.

"….Freak! Only freaks do magic! Mum and Dad'll never let you go to a place with all of those…weird people…like **HIM**!" Petunia pointed at Severus.

Severus gaped at Petunia's comment towards him, and Lily was furious. "SEVERUS IS NOT A FREAK! AND NEITHER AM I! I just happen to be able to do magic! Do you have a problem with that?!?!" Petunia was amazed. She had never heard her sister so mad before in her life. "I bet! I bet…your just…just…--"

"Just what!? _Jealous??! _Yeah right! Why would I ever be jealous of a freak like you and your people? I'm going home! Just stay here with your freaky little friend! Hmmph!" Petunia stalked off. Lily was about to burst into tears.

Severus was stunned. "Lily, you have no need to cry…she was jealous, you could tell…now. Go to your parents…and tell them. _They'll_ understand, I'm sure of it" He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"Okay…I will" Lily gave Sev one last smile and ran off back to her house.

She arrived at her house a few minutes later. Her parents by this time were awake.

"Lily, where were you? Petunia said that you were out with some friend at the playground…who were you with? What were you doing?" Her mother asked

"Yes I…I was at the playground…I was talking with my friend, Severus…he lives across the road from us…we were talking about…well…" Lily was afraid to tell her parents about Hogwarts. All of a sudden, just as Lily was going to tell her mum and dad about Hogwarts, there was a knock on the door. Mrs. Evans got up to answer the door. When she opened it, there stood a tall, older man. He had long greying hair, with a beard to match. The man was wearing long violet, velvet robes, a black pointed hat, and perched on his long crooked nose were a pair of half-moon spectacles and behind them lay a set of twinkling blue eyes.

"Mrs. Evans, I presume?" said the strange man. Mrs. Evans nodded. "I am Albus Dumbledore. I'm here to speak with you, your husband and young Miss Evans about here new school arrangements."

"Wha-what are you talking about?" Mrs. Evans seemed confused. "She's going to the same school system that she always has"

"Ahh yes…that ma'am is why I'm here. I'm here to represent Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your daughter, Lily, just happens to be…a witch! You must be so proud!" Dumbledore exclaimed as he handed Mrs. Evans a Hogwarts letter that matched Lily's.

"A…what?!" Mrs. Evans was in disbelief. At this point, her husband, Mr. Evans entered the room.

"Honey…who is this?" Mr. Evans asked

"Sir, I am Albus Dumbledore. I'm here to talk about your daughter's new school, Hogwarts. It's a school for young witches and wizards. Would you mind if we took a seat so we could comfortably discuss this? WITH Lily of course" So, the group sat down. Petunia watched from the top of the stair.

"So tell me again…what is this…Hogwarts?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"Hogwarts," Dumbledore answered, "is the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry available. Your daughter, Lily, is in fact- a witch! And for that fact, has been accepted at Hogwarts."

"How can she possibly be a witch? None of us are!" Mr. Evans said.

"It is odd, and today we still aren't sure how it happens that non-magic parents have wizard children. The fact remains, Lily is a witch. I've came to your house this morning because simply, you don't know of the magical world! I intend to introduce you. In that letter I gave you, Mrs. Evans, is a supply list of what Lily will need for school. Lily, I know you have a letter right now, also. I put one in your letterbox this earlier this morning. I figured, you knew something about the magic world, thanks to your friend, Severus."

"Severus? The boy you were playing with? Is a …wizard too? And…we don't mind that she's going to Hogwarts, but where do we get her supplies?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"You go…to Diagon Alley…Lily, I'm sure you know about this already." Lily nodded. "To get to Diagon Alley, you go through a pub in London, The Leaky Caldron…however it requires Lily's magic to enter so…"

"So it would be easier for Lily to go with a magic family that are going to Diagon Alley" finished Mr. Evans.

"Correct"

"Excuse me…but Severus said that I could go with him and his mum when they go to get his school supplies…if that's…okay…" Lily offered.

"That would be perfect" said her mother. Dumbledore and her father nodded in agreement.

"So, it's settled! Lily, I hereby welcome you to the magic community!" said Dumbledore welcomingly, shaking her had and smiling. At this he took his leave.

"Lily! We're so proud of you!" "Yes yes! We are, we are! So proud!" cheered the Evans parents in different ways. They truly were proud to have a witch in the family. Petunia, who kept watching the whole time finally made her presence known.

"PROUD?! Proud of a FREAK??! I can't believe you!" Petunia shrieked hysterically. She began to bawl and stalked off to her room.


End file.
